If Smash Bros Was Realistic (Series)
The If Smash Bros Was Realistic '''series is a pixel-styled animation made by SmashBits Animations. Series Status * '''COMPLETE '''or '''ON HIATUS About The series stars Dexter Manning as Link, a former champion of the Super Smash Tournament in a city full of game characters. Throughout the series, he slowly remembers his past and also finds out that he had a few enemies and a old friend. Cast * Dexter Manning as Link, a former champion of the Super Smash Tournament and the main protagonist * TBA as Solid Snake, a mercenary who is determined to find out who killed his love interest. He also becomes the deuteragonist of the second episode. * More to be added Deaths * Screaming Sand Bag - Sent flying to it's death after being hit far by Link from his house. * Whispy Wood - Burned to death in a house fire (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate). * Sniper Goomba - Shot in the head by a unknown sniper on a street. * Mr Raseti - Crushed by Jigglypuff's Robot within the Super Smash Tournament arena. * One Snorlax - Killed by Jigglypuff's Robot Super Smash Tournament arena. * Three Pidgeotteos - All killed by Jigglypuff's Robot within the Super Smash Tournament arena. * One Squirtle - Killed by Jigglypuff's Robot Super Smash Tournament arena. * Jigglypuff's Robot - Destroyed by Link within the Super Smash Tournament arena. * Robot Pilot Goomba - Axed by Link within the Super Smash Tournament arena. * Chansey (possibly) ''- Possibly killed by being shot with a machine gun multiple times by Link in his house. * Unknown Underground Smash Championship guard - Beaten by Solid Snake and stabbed in the face by Link outside of the USC. * One Wiggler - Crushed by a Thwomp in the USC. * One Thwomp - Shot by Solid Snake in the USC. * Gregory - Shot in the head by Solid Snake in the USC. * Cream The Rabbit - Sent flying off-stage to her death in the USC. * Unnamed police officer - Suffocated in curtains caused by Solid Snake in Link's house. * Mamma Brain - Killed with a rocket launcher by Solid Snake in the USC. * Sophie - Shot in the head by an unknown assailant ''(Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate). * King K. Rool - Died from possibly heart attack from Solid Snake taking away his gimmick. * Simon - Stabbed with a sword by an unknown pink character in Link's house. * Unknown pink character - Slammed into the ground by Solid Snake within The Nobodies' Hideout. * Mr. Blue, Mr. Purple and Mr. Red - Blown to bits with a rocket launcher by Solid Snake in The Nobodies' Hideout (Mr. Blue), ''Face smashed into the ground by Solid Snake in The Nobodies' Hideout ''(Mr. Purple) ''Injured by Link and stabbed two times with a sword by Solid Snake in The Nobodies' Hideout (Mr. Red)'' * Many Goombas * Two rats * Many USC opponents Trivia * The series mostly shows Super Smash Bros characters. * Link comes from The Legends of Zelda series. * Solid Snake comes from the Metal Gear series. * Chansey comes from the Pokemon series, along with Jigglypuff, the deceased Pidgeottos, a deceased Snorlax, and a deceased Squirtle. * Mr. Red, Mr. Blue, and Mr. Purple comes from The Legends of Zelda series with Link as they are his clones. * Simon is possibly from the Super Mario series as he looks very similar to the Magikoopa. * It is unclear where the pink character came from, though it is possible that it came from the Pokemon series. * The Goombas come from the Super Mario series.